


Unexpected

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Cass gets released, Enzo decides to get a little creative.





	Unexpected

Enzo's busy in New York when the news hits. He has to read it a couple times over, trying to make sense of it. Cass has been released from WWE. Nearly five months to the day of Enzo's own firing. He laughs blankly. "Fuck." It takes longer than he'd like for his schedule to clear so he can head back to their home in California, but he manages it. He exhales hard when he arrives at the house and sees Cass' car in the driveway. "I'm home, big guy," he mumbles, heading inside once he's parked and wandering around a bit, looking for him in his usual spots.  
  
Outside by the pool, no. In the kitchen nursing a beer or something stronger, no. In the office, mulling over paperwork, no. He finally finds him in the bedroom, laying with his back to the door, breathing steadily but definitely not asleep. "Hey, big guy," he says quietly. "I got home as quickly as I could. Heard what happened. I... I'm so damn sorry, Cass. It wasn't supposed to be this way." There's no response so Enzo hums and lays down next to him, thinking he knows how to get Cass' mind off of things but finding himself strangely hesitant to break into Cass' thoughts, not wanting to inspire a fight or something. So he lays there quietly, fighting the urge to roll over and press kisses against Cass' spine until he responds to Enzo's presence.   
  
I have a better idea, he thinks, getting up and shuffling over to the luggage he'd dropped when he'd spotted Cass. He digs around until he finds a package of batteries and the piece de resistance, tearing into the plastic holding it all together. Once he's set it up and gotten the batteries in correctly, he heads back to the bed and kicks his sneakers off, pulling his shirt off and tugging his shorts down his legs next. Cass still isn't reacting to any of this commotion behind him and Enzo exhales, staring down at his bare skin, all of the tattoos marking the big moments in his life, everything that matters to him.  Only Cass knows it's there, but his name is stained in the lines of the microphone covering his fist, and Enzo traces it with his lips before pulling his boxers down and getting into bed next to Cass.  
  
"I know ya ain't in the mood," Enzo says, running his fingers over the item he'd bought while in New York. "I don't blame ya, I wasn't either for the longest time. But maybe listenin' will help... maybe? I hope it does, anyway." He swallows, experimenting with the vibrator just a little, pouring lube over it from a bottle that's pretty much always near the bed, and exhales hard, pressing it between his legs, gritting his teeth against the stretch as he pushes it in deeper, his head spinning with the pressure. "Oh God," he moans quietly, biting at his knuckle before toying with the button that will activate the vibrator, his breathing raspy and a little desperate. He glances over at Cass, who is still, lifeless, and whimpers as he presses the button quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve. Even at this speed, the vibrations are intense, leaves him arching up in a silent cry as his thighs tremble and twitch, Enzo struggling to grow accustomed to the sensations. "Holy shit, Cass," he keens. "Feels so good-- not as good as you, 'course, but it's like I'm gonna... so overwhelming..." He breathes in and out and slowly pulls the vibe out, then pushes it back in, repeating the motions until he finds the perfect rhythm, his jaw slack as he lets out a series of moans and whimpers, stream of consciousness for Cass' benefit.  
  
"There's like, three speeds," he explains, voice wrecked as he fights for each breath. "This is speed one and I'm... I'm gonna try speed two in a sec. I'll admit I ain't used to vibes, never needed 'em before, y'know? Just thought it'd be somethin' different, never thought I'd be usin' it like this..." He moans, rocking up into the vibe. "Maybe ya are gettin' off on this too, the sound'a me fuckin' myself on this thing... I hope so, I bought it to make ya feel good... Gonna try the second speed now, Cass," he says, and presses his trembling finger against the button again, gritting his teeth against the sudden yell as the vibrations grow in intensity, rocking through his body, leaving him shaking and sweaty as he arches his back, rolls his hips, moaning Cass' name with each thrust of the vibe in and out. Everything's heady and overwhelming, muscles from his toes to his neck trembling as he struggles to hold onto the vibe and chase this growing sensation, desperate for the orgasm he can feel just out of reach, almost crying as the vibrations go deeper and deeper, Enzo moaning out Cass' name as he pulls the vibe out and thrusts it back in forcefully, the device inching further inside of him and leaving him all but sobbing as he struggles.   
  
"Oh my God, oh my God," he keens, head shaking from left to right. "I'm tryin' so hard, so hard, but I can't cum without you, Cass. It's right there, I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't soon, but I can't... I just can't..." He's shaking and grinding up into the vibe, struggling to find that perfect spot, his fingers trembling as sweat makes it even more difficult to hold onto the vibe.  
  
He's about to give up, collapse in a pile of tearful frustrated lack of climax, when he feels the bed shift and then large fingers grasps his hand and he looks up to find a flushed Cass staring down at him, more life in his eyes than Enzo's seen in a very long time. Guiding Enzo's hand, he works the vibrator out until just the tip remains inside of Enzo and then he presses the button, sending it to its highest speed before pushing back down on their interlaced hands, thrusting it back inside of Enzo, holding it in place as Enzo's eyes roll back in his skull and he rocks up into it, lips parting in a silent scream of overwhelming ectascy. Cass thrusts it in and out as if he's been doing this all of his life, licking his lips as Enzo pants and moans, pleading for release. "Please," he sobs. "God-- Cass-- please-- I'm gonna... I'm gonna explode..."  
  
"Ain't that the point?" Cass asks with a laugh, growing more humored when Enzo forgets the sensations thrumming along his groin to his thighs, deep into his core, long enough to shoot an unamused, frustrated glare at him. One of his most basic needs quickly overpowers everything else, however, falling back into desperate pleading, so hungry for his climax that Cass thinks he can almost taste it himself. So he leans in and brushes a kiss against Enzo's ear before whispering, "Cum for me, Zo. Go ahead. I wanna see it, feel it, taste it--"  
  
Enzo all but screams as he arches up, unraveling into an all-consuming orgasm that Cass milks for all he can, continuing to work the vibrator in and out of Enzo's quivering body until he collapses into the sheets and whines, trying to get away from Cass and the powerful vibrator. Cass quickly eases away then, turning the vibe off and watching Enzo pant into the pillows, body trembling and moans bursting out of his gritted teeth until finally his hips stop rocking in time with each pulse of his muscles, his climax slowly fading away, Enzo struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Now that he's turned his attention away from the unfathomable reasons why WWE has released him to Enzo, Cass is impatient. Hard. He needs this as badly, if not worse, then Enzo, so he grips his hips and, ignoring the weary mumbles coming muffled from the pillows, pulls him down before licking Enzo's trembling, cum-soaked flesh, tasting both the efforts of his orgasm and that tangy flavor that's always just been Enzo. He moans, painstakingly cleaning Enzo's hips, his thighs, his stomach, up to his chest, with hungry, long swipes of his tongue. "So good," he mumbles, paying special attention to the area around his LIFE tattoo. "Always tasted so damn good-- Zo--"  
  
He stretches up over Enzo's prone form, staring down at him, taking in his flush, the interest in his eyes. "Mm hmm," he groans, finding the vibe. Eases it back inside of Enzo, watching his lips part as he struggles for purchase, digging his feet into the bedding, still sensitive, not quite there yet-- but then Cass sinks himself down on what's visible of the vibe and Enzo stares at him, eyes wide, so dark that there's no sign whatsoever of blue. "Cass," he chokes out, all words failing when Cass sinks his finger inside of Enzo, following the solid length of the vibrator until he locates the button and presses it rapidly three times in a row, putting the vibrator back on its strongest setting.  
  
Cass fights down his own yell, quickly rolling his hips as he tightens his muscles around the vibe, the position strangely perfect when he thrusts it deeper into Enzo, pulling back before thrusting onto its tip and then easing it back out,  groaning as Enzo's hands grips his hips and guides him, giving him just that little extra strength to work both of them over on this vibe, the two of them rutting together, hard and desperate, everything hot and so overwhelming that Cass understands why Enzo was close to giving up earlier, this release so elusive. He feels it deep inside when the vibe bottoms out inside of Enzo, his hips stuttering as his fingers slide and dig into Cass' thighs, his second orgasm of the last hour coating Cass and making his thrusts easier, better to work over Enzo's trembling flesh. He can barely feel the vibe now, most of it inside of Enzo, and it's just this low hum in the back of his mind, until Enzo exhales harshly and then thrusts up, working whatever strength remains within him to push it back into Cass, rolling his hips and sending the device deep inside of the larger man, thrusts starting off shallow and shaky, before growing into deep rotations of his hips, soon enough the vibe as far as it's going to get, Cass' entire body freezing as he stares down at Enzo's rocking hips working the vibe that's connecting their bodies even now, eyes wide and locked.  
  
"Oh my God," he chokes out, orgasm crashing into him with the speed and intensity of a freight train, Enzo humming as this too mixes with the sweat and other bodily fluids already drying on his skin. Cass moans long and deep as he reaches down between their bodies and desperately searches for the button, the vibe still working mercilessly inside of them, whimpers and moans pouring from his trembling lips as he eases fingers into first Enzo, then himself, trying to find a way to make it stop. "Please-- please--" His begging stops as Enzo slips in and finds the button, pressing it.  
  
Immediately everything falls quiet, the overwhelming, almost painful sensations stopping with a rush of mind-numbing relief. Cass instantly collapses on top of Enzo, moaning and struggling against his body's sensitive trembling and twitching as Enzo first eases his fingers out of him, and then wiggles up, the vibe slipping out of Enzo with an almost painful tug, so he can get a proper grip on its slick surface, lightly pulling it out of Cass. "I know, i know," he soothes as Cass moans and writhes with each movement and shift of the vibe. "Almost, almost--" And then Cass feels empty, his muscles clenching and trembling against thin air as Enzo lays the vibe down on the sheets next to them. "I gotcha, big guy. I gotcha." He peppers kisses over Cass' brow and smiles down at him, running his fingers through Cass' hair. "We're gonna be ok. We will."  
  
Oddly enough, Cass believes him as sleep claims him for the first time since that dreadful meeting at Smackdown, and he falls asleep, tucked safely in Enzo's arms.


End file.
